Anthony Quinn
Anthony Quinn is the son of Ares, Greek God of War. He has been on one quest. Backstory I was born on April 26, 1996, in Fort Myers, Florida, me and my mom moved to Chicago later on when I was 11. I was always better at physical work than schoolwork, But I always got good grades in most classes other than math, math was hard. I couldn't stay still most of the time and I got mad really fast, so I did a lot of sports and outside stuff. My mom, Julia Quinn didn't like me going outside alone, but I did it anyways, outside I would grab Fallen branches off of trees and pretend they were swords and that I was a knight. I would do this while my mom was at work, she left a babysitter but she would end up asleep half of the time, and that's where I got my chance. But one day I was out and in the distance I see two big burly guys walking over to me and calling my name, I didn't know how they knew my name or what they wanted but I was told to not talk to strangers. Then they started running, so out of instinct I ran right at them waving my stick around like a madman, after seeing they really weren't scared of a stick, I ran straight home. I, being much faster than them, got there before they could catch me, only to find my mom was home and she looked mad, but when she heard them outside she quickly locked the door and told me to hide in my room I did so but I looked out the window and saw they both had a single eye, young me saw this and quickly hid under my bed. there was a flash and then my mom was back and telling me to come out, that they wouldn't hurt me. I told my mom that they had only one eye each but she didn't believe me, no one believed me. I asked my mom what happened that day 3 years later and she said that dad had showed up and made them go away and me being the 14 year old I was, believed it. I asked her who my dad was and how she met him, she said he was a great soldier whom she met when she was waiting tables at a local diner in my hometown they fell in love,but he couldn't stay. Then I asked why he wasn't ever home and she gave an excuse of how he had to stay overseas because they needed him or else they would lose the war and the time he came was only a one time thing. Overtime there was more monster attacks and each time my father didn't come so it was left to me to get them to chase me across the neighborhood so they would stay away from my house, I did this for a while until my 15th birthday But they never stayed away, I came home from a day at school and found a package with the stamp Hermes expresson it inside I found a sword three feet and six inches of pure Celestial bronze with a leather grip and extremely light for its size, at the bottom there was a note that said for the monsters it was the best moment of my life. When I first tried it out, it was on another cyclops I went out the backdoor and around the house, I barely touched it on its back and it disintegrated into a cloud of dust, it felt good to know that I could put an end to them. At night I wondered if there were others going through my situation, if they had monsters sit at their doorstep all day just waiting for their chance to eat them. Then after two years of this on-going process my mom told me everything about Greek gods being real and how my dad was one of them, she said I had to go to a camp for people like me and get claimed by my dad there and that I would be safe there,I could tell she couldn't take all the monsters being out looking for me, it was hard to get in the house without them seeing us. I told her I was safe (she didn't know about my sword I knew she would never let me keep it so I hid it from her) but she told me it was just for the summer so I did. A few days later a satyr showed up named fern, And he took me to camp. Now I'm here at camp with the rest of you, while I was in the Hermes cabin I wished I could be one of his kids, they were all really cool there, but during capture the flag one night I was claimed by my dad Ares and that explains everything. Thanks for reading everyone, I also called my sword Δύναμη και τιμή or Dynami̱ kai timi translating to strength and honor. Edit: Thought I should add Appearance: Hair color: Dark brown , Height: 5 foot 9 inches, Skin: tan , Eye color: hazel , Clothing: I usually wear A plain t-shirt and shorts or jeans Age: 17. Also muscular. Powers/Abilities: Super strength, Power over weaponry, And knowledge over warfare, also at times I get the blessing of Ares which is a magical blessing bestowed by Ares upon his demigod children. It looks like red fire around them and makes them temporarily invincible. (OOC: Clarisse was given this after Silena died in The last Olympian) Also I do have ADHD but no dyslexia. Details BASICS * NAME: Anthony Quinn * AGE: 17 * BIRTHDAY: April 26 * FAMILY: Mother APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 5'9'' * EYE COLOUR: Hazel * HAIR COLOUR: Dark Brown * SKIN COLOUR: Tanned * USUALLY WEARS: Plain t-shirt with shorts or jeans SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: Super strength, Power over weaponry, And knowledge over warfare, also at times I get the blessing of Ares which is a magical blessing bestowed by Ares upon his demigod children. It looks like red fire around them and makes them temporarily invincible. NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: Sword named Δύναμη και τιμή or Dynami̱ kai timi (Strength and Honor) FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARs *